


For Warmth

by frozenCinders



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: It is infinitely too cold for Python to tolerate, this year. Luckily, flustering Lukas is both one of his favorite pastimes as well as an excellent way to warm up.





	For Warmth

Zofia isn't typically very cold; winters hit it hard enough to give the more vulnerable individuals frostbite during especially bad nights if they have no blankets, but it otherwise lands gently. Of course Mila's side of the country would have nice weather all year round.

This winter, though, might be the coldest in history. It's definitely the coldest that Python can recall by far. He'd actually been eager to train today because he figured it would warm him up, but exerting himself didn't help at all aside from the temporary relief he got from working up a sweat. Now he's freezing _and_  damp, which is a terrible combination.

It's only slightly warmer inside, but he'll take it. Someone made hot tea for everyone and Python doesn't usually drink the stuff but today has him eager to nurse the steaming cup in his hands. He's aching all over from shivering too damn much and the sun hasn't even set yet. In a few hours, it'll only get even colder. Python has no idea what he'll do.

That is, until Lukas takes a seat next to him and Python can literally feel his body heat from almost a foot away. He immediately moves his chair closer and abandons his cup on the table to instead wrap his arms around Lukas.

"Gods, you're so warm..." he sighs in awe. Lukas is fine to let him do as he likes, his patient smile never faltering.

Python registers that he starts to feel sleepy from the heat and chooses to rest his eyes. He has to piece together that he'd dozed off maybe half an hour later when he wakes up with a calm hand resting on his head and a terrible ache in his neck from the position. He slowly sits up straight and regrets it when the chill hits him again.

"Fuck. Hey, Luke?" he addresses. Lukas had gently protested the nickname at first, but he's long since grown fond of it. Python has been told that he's the only one Lukas likes calling him that. Well, isn't he special?

"Yes? If you're going to ask me to come to bed with you, I must decline, as it's a little too early."

"Nah, just sit on my lap." He's sure to ask it quickly and casually to best confuse him.

Lukas blinks in surprise and Python lays a hand on his quickly heating face. It looks like he's lovingly caressing him or something, but he's really just enjoying the warmth. Lukas's eyes get all vulnerable like he does think it's a caress.

"Not like there's anyone around," Python notes, though they're both well aware that anyone could walk in.

"... You are lighter than I am," Lukas says after a while of contemplating. "I think you should be the one on my lap."

Python snorts at that.

"'S fair. I'll take it."

Lukas frantically looks away as Python climbs into his lap, facing him rather than the table as he might have expected. His hands end up on Python's waist, which seems to shock him somehow. Python holds his hands in place before he can pull them away.

"Um... perhaps we should take this somewhere private after all. This is... hardly appropriate," he whispers, looking around every few seconds to make sure nobody sees them.

"Come on, you're acting like we're doing something dirty... unless, of course, that's where you want this to go." Python is always eager to tease Lukas, but even he would draw the line at public sex. Well, during the day, at least. Actually, if Lukas said yes right now, Python might go along with it. Boy, he sure thought he had standards for a second there.

Luckily, though, he doesn't have to decide, because Lukas frantically shakes his head and quickly slips his hands out from under Python's to pin them in place in case he tries anything. Python doesn't mind at all; the heat radiating into his hands from Lukas's is a nice bonus.

He leans in close and presses their cheeks together, sighing contentedly even as Lukas continues his silent freakout. Python could fall asleep again like this, he thinks.

The sound he makes when Lukas suddenly wraps his arms around Python and stands, hoisting him up, is of gutteral shock. His own arms scramble to hook around Lukas's neck for support and he makes sure his feet are touching the floor before he lets go.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Lukas quickly apologizes, though he's already looking significantly less uncomfortable. "You know I don't mind people knowing about us, but personally witnessing such, um, intimacy, is a different matter entirely."

"Whatever you want, stud," Python relents, backing off to sit back down in his chair. "I'm just cold, is all."

"I'm sure your tea must be cold by now, as well. Would you like me to refill it for you?"

It's cute how Lukas automatically tries to take care of him.

"Refill what? I don't drink that stuff, the cup's still completely full," Python points out.

"Ah... while cold tea can be refreshing in the right weather, this certainly isn't it..."

Python thinks the only appeal of tea is that it's served hot, thus rendering cold tea just plain disgusting and pointless. He holds his tongue on that one-- a rare occurrence for him.

"To bed, then?" Lukas suggests after all. Python has no objections.

"To bed."


End file.
